The Right Feeling
by coldplaylover96
Summary: Allen is quite the peculiar character. He says he's had his eye on you for quite a while, long before the night you met. You know he's dangerous. You know he is bad. You know he's a killer; but you simply don't give a damn. Read on to find out what happens when you become close with the man who can kill practically anyone he wants.


In the darkness of my room, I stared at the ceiling dully, too lazy to stand and turn the lights on.

Winter began a week ago, so, now the sun sets sooner. I freaking hate it. A sigh escaped my lips at the thought as I went ahead and crawled a little deeper into my covers. I prefer the summer months when the days are long and the nights are wild. Now it's back to staying in early and retreating into a cavern of blankets and pillows.

My stomach let out a growl, breaking the silence of my room.

Damn it, just when I was getting comfortable too. With a groan of frustration, I threw the covers off of myself and began to pad over to my kitchen, letting my toes dig deep into my warm carpeted floor. I shivered as the little warmth I had gathered on my feet was zapped away by the cold tiled floor in my kitchen. I quickly hopped over to the front of my fridge, pulling open the door clumsily, almost tripping as I did.

I laughed at my own stupidity.

My fridge looked back at me with a vast emptiness the world has never known. All I had in my fridge was a half empty carton of milk and a stick of butter. I forgot to go grocery shopping again! Damn it! This always happens to me! With another sigh of defeat, I closed the fridge and scampered over to my living room, plopping down on my couch when I did.

Well, I guess I could order some takeout food, but I kind of want to go out; I've been crammed in this damn house all day! It's pretty damn cold outside, though, so I better bring some warm clothes with me. Time to arm myself against the snow! I couldn't help but laugh at my own thoughts as I rushed to my room to get dressed before it became too late to go out.

Oven baked pizza, here I come!

After I had gotten dressed and all set, I took on the snowy night and rushed to the grocery store. There, I scored big time on sales and all kinds of goodie goodies I was able to snag for the house. I even got my oven baked pizza! Awe yeah! I'm eating great tonight! Now, I won't have an empty fridge! No longer must I suffer the anguish of not having food in the house when I am hungry.

It's pretty dark now and the snow cloaked streets are completely desolate, excluding my presence of course. I quickened my pace at the thought, not feeling very comfortable in the dark neighborhood on my own. My bags of groceries rustled noisily as they bumped against my legs while I walked, almost like a cacophony of sound.

It felt too loud to me.

Again, I quickened my pace, almost jogging now as I felt the uncomfortable silence burrow into my skin. After a while of walking, a group of people slowly began to take shape before me. I didn't really feel comfortable just walking by them, so, I crossed the street and walked on the other side. I could tell they were watching me as I walked by. A shiver ran down my spine at the realization.

Just a couple of more blocks and I'll be home. No need to worry. In just a couple of more minutes, my street began to come into view and I smiled in relief, a held in breath slipping past my lips in a sigh. Me and my paranoia, always popping up to rub me the wrong way. I giggled a bit at the thought as I stood by the end of the road, checking both ways to cross.

Just as I was about to cross the road, however, a rough pair of hands yanked me back and pulled me towards an alley.

I yelped when they did and immediately began to yell, fear already kick-starting my engines. "Shut up!" A male voice growled at me darkly as I was pulled into the nearby alley, a deeper darkness enveloping us in its cavernous belly. I looked up with wide eyes, shaking with fear, and noticed that the people surrounding me were, of course, the group from before. There were four of them and by the shapes of their bodies, I'm guessing they're all guys.

"Let me go!" I yelled, desperately trying to pull away from the clawed hands that were burrowing into my shoulders. Then, I swung at the people behind me with my bags of groceries in an attempt of trying to get free from their grasp.

Bye, bye, oven baked pizza. You will be missed.

That didn't seem to help, however, because soon after, whoever was dragging me along pushed me up against a wall and held my arms beside my head. I dropped my bags when he did and stared at my captors with wide eyes full of fear. The man before me looked to be in his late twenties. Ruffled shoulder length light brown hair was set in a disarray around his round pale face, contrasting with his mute green eyes.

A smirk angled his thin lips once those eyes landed on my own. "You're a feisty one, aren't you, dear?" He asked slyly. I shook in his grip when he said so, feeling sweat begin to form on the back of my neck despite the cold. "W-What do you w-want from me?" The others around the man in front of me laughed when I asked. "What we want," He leaned into me. "Is to have a little fun is all." He whispered in my ear and began to laugh as well.

God, his breath reeks of liquor.

I shivered and began to whimper when he pulled away and the others began to laugh more along with him. "L-Let me go! Please! You c-can take anything, but please d-don't touch me!" I whimpered, balling my hands into fists and digging my nails into my skin as I felt one of the others begin to sniff at my neck. Ugh, why? "But sweetie, what we want is you." Another said and let his hands slide down my body.

I screamed when I felt that and began to wriggle frantically in my captor's grip. "H-Help! Anyone!" I called out, feeling tears begin to cloud my vision as I felt someone tugging at the hem of my shirt. "Stop!" I cried, whimpering my pleas even though I knew I would only get ignored. All they cared about was clawing at my skin.

Then, I felt a cold blade press against my neck.

I grew wide eyed when I felt it, warm tears spilling down my freezing cheeks as I stared down at the man before me. "Keep your damn mouth shut and I won't have to cut you up." He hissed at me and got close to my face, his liquor scented breath hovering over my quivering lips. "I don't want to have to ruin that pretty little face of yours before we put it to good use." He purred.

"I-I don't want to…" I whimpered, biting my lip in tears as I felt hands clawing at my skin, lips sucking and nipping at me, and the cold blade's surface skimming my neck. How did I end up in this situation? I freaking _hate_ winter! I just wanted to go out and buy food. If it weren't so damn dark maybe there would have been more people out and about! I'm _never_ going out at night during the winter again! That is, if I somehow make it out of this alive.

An out of place growl echoed through the alley at the thought.

The men stopped what they were doing when they heard it and stood a little straighter, looking back at whoever had made the noise while I kept my eyes shut tight and whimpered more. Great, who else could it be? Maybe one of their friends come to join the freaking party.

"What the hell do you want? Can't ya see we're in the middle of something?" My captor hissed and pulled the knife away from my neck. When he did, I slowly pried my teary eyes open to see him holding the knife up to a new man in the middle of the alley. The little light from the moon highlighted his dark red hair and crimson eyes, a reflection of the moon itself echoed on the lenses of the sunglasses that were nestled comfortably over his head.

He wore a brown bomber jacket with a simple white t-shirt underneath, a pair of ripped jeans accompanying them. In one hand, the man held onto a bat spiked with what seemed to be nails. A dark snarl took hold of his expression when he faced my captor. "Why don't ya go on and run off before you get hurt." One of the other men added on with a hiss.

This only made the new man laugh darkly.

"Me? Get hurt?" He began, his husky voice breaking through winter's veil of silent purity. "I'd say that you should be the ones running for the hills right about now unless you want to crawl home on your asses." He added on, beginning to walk towards us nonchalantly, swinging his bat in his right hand. A loud laugh escaped my captor's lips when he said so.

"Listen, kid, if we both agree to say we never saw anything tonight, we won't need to kill ya, okay? So how's about you leave us to our business," He gestured to me with his knife. "And you run back home, hmm?" The man scoffed when he said so. "Fuck you." He said simply. "Excuse me?" My captor questioned in disbelief.

"You heard me. Fuck," He slammed his nailed bat against a trash can by him viciously, sending the can flying to the opening of the alley. "You." He growled darkly, his bright crimson eyes now shrouded in darkness. That seemed to make my captor angry. He shoved me against the wall and approached the new crimson eyed man while the others held me back and slammed a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. "Now you're asking for it!" My captor yelled and rushed at the new man, knife at the ready. The new man, however, seemed completely unfazed.

In fact, he began to laugh thunderously.

"Yeah, come at me, asshole! I was hoping for a fucking fight today anyways!" The new man laughed out and quickly moved out of the knife's way, a crazy look of excitement in his eyes as he raised his bat and swung with all his might at my captor's legs. He began to scream in pain once his legs bent underneath him and smothered the nailed bat against his skin. Screams of anguish filled the night as blood sipped through my captor's jeans and the new man began to laugh hysterically.

"You fucking kidding me? After all your big talk this is all you've got? Fucking pathetic!" The new man roared joyously as he pried his bat away from my captor's legs and he kicked him to the ground, his bat now dripping with warm crimson blood.

At the sight, the men holding me back quickly let me go and began to rush at the new man. "W-Watch out!" I couldn't help but cry out as I sank to the floor, tears starting to stain my cheeks again. However, all he did was laugh more hysterically. In a couple of swift movements and vicious attacks, the new man had the men sprawled around him in pools of blood, groaning and screaming in pain.

Should I still be afraid? Is this really a hero I need?

The man laughed at the sight of the men and grinned wickedly before raising his head and looking my way. A smirk soon changed the look on his face once he saw me. I shook in place as he walked over the bodies of the others to approach me, fear still pumping within me. "Hey, dollface. You alright?" He asked, the smirk on his face unchanged as he held his bat over his shoulder and let the blood from it drip to the ground below.

I couldn't find the words to say to him so all I did was shake my head, wrapping my arms around myself as I began to shiver again. He chuckled when I did and took me by surprise by coming over and lifting me onto his shoulder. "Well then, doll, I think it's about time we left these jerks, don't you?" He laughed when he said so and began to run out of the alley with me like this.

"W-Wait!" I told him shakily, grabbing a tight hold of his jacket as we seemed to zip down the snowy streets. "W-Where are we g-going?" I asked timidly. "Well, that all depends, doll," He looked over his shoulder and winked at me. "Want to head back to your place or mine?"

Is he serious?

I shook my head frantically when he said so and crossed my arms over my chest. "P-Please put me down!" I told him shakily. He laughed when I did and stopped running by a bus stop, sitting me down beside him with a wide, sly grin. "What? No thank you kiss?" He asked with a chuckle. I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head, tightening my grasp over my chest.

"Why did you do that?" I asked lowly. That seemed to wipe the smile off of his face. "What?" He asked curiously. "What you did back there." I looked down at my feet. "You don't even know who I am and you came and saved me. Why?" I asked, daring myself to look back up at him. He bore that confident grin again when our eyes met.

"I know enough. Those guys were fucking idiots and they pissed me off. They tried to hurt you so I taught them a lesson." He let his bat smack into his other hand on the bloodless side. I shook my head when he said so. "But why?" I asked quietly. He chuckled huskily when I did and leaned in real close to me. "Just know you're okay now, doll." He smirked, ignoring my question.

"You've got some personal protection."

A shiver ran down my spine when he whispered that in my ear. "What do you mean?" I asked quietly. He laughed loudly and stood to his feet, the smirk still angling his lips over his perfectly tanned skin. "You'll find out soon enough, babe." He replied and leaned into me again. "Very soon." He added on.

With that, he kissed me by the corner of my mouth.

I grew wide eyed when he did and immediately began to feel a heat rush to my cheeks after I recoiled away from him in both shock and fear, traumatized because of the others. He smiled at me sadly when he saw that and shook his head. "Don't worry, doll, those guys won't bother you again, I promise." He commented and winked.

"W-Who are you…?" I asked lowly after a while, both fear and curiosity bubbling up within me.

"The name's Allen, doll."

A wicked grin angled his lips when he said so as he tightened his hold on his bat. "Well, ah, th-thanks for saving me, Allen. I'm~" I was saying but he interrupted slyly, a smirk angling his lips again. "You're Amber, I know." I blinked when he finished my sentence for me and shook my head. "How did you know?" I asked. He only laughed when I said so and put his hand on my cheek.

"I know a lot of things, babe, no need to worry." He winked at me as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I've been around a lot, so, I picked up on things." Another laugh escaped him as he pulled his hand away and widened his smirk. "I'll see you real soon, Amber. Now, walk on home before I have to come and save you again." He told me and waved goodbye before he took off sprinting in the opposite direction, leaving me behind, completely dumbfounded.

Okay, what the hell just happened?

After the mysterious Allen boy had gone away, I ran home, not wanting to face another group of strangers in the night. When I got home, I sank into my bed with an empty stomach, not daring to stand and go outside even if I was starving. I curled up into a ball under my covers and thought back to Allen, wondering just how he knew who I was and how he had known I was in trouble.

I didn't know how to feel about him at the moment. In one hand, he saved me from the group of guys that had me cornered, but in the other, he did beat them to what seemed like near death. I don't know whether I should be grateful or terrified. I shivered at the thought and wrapped my arms around myself tightly, starting to feel the many strange hands grabbing at me again.

I shut my eyes tight and tried to chase the feeling away with my thoughts, but nothing seemed to work. Soon, I began to whimper as I brought my covers over my head and wrapped my body tightly within its folds. I can still feel those grubby fingers clawing at my skin, can still smell the alcohol in the man's breath.

With those repulsive thoughts in mind, the only thing I could do was cry myself to sleep.

Sometime in the night, I woke up to find a warm feeling enveloping me. I groggily opened my eyes to the feeling and looked up at my ceiling. I sat up in bed with a yawn to look around, making something fall from my chest. I raised an eyebrow at the feeling and leaned over to turn on my lamp.

When I looked back to my bed, sprawled out on my legs was a brown bomber jacket with a fuzzy black collar. I tilted my head at the sight. I don't remember buying a jacket like this one. At the thought, I gently grabbed the jacket and raised it before me to get a better look at it. I gasped at the sight of the jacket and dropped it right back on my bed in shock, wrapping my arms around myself when I did.

That's _Allen's_ jacket!

How the heck did it get in here? How did it end up on top of me? I looked around my room at the thought to see that nothing was out of place. Slowly, I stood to my feet and proceeded to carefully check out the rest of my house. In the end, I found nothing. My house was completely secure, no locks or windows broken. I have no idea how his jacket could have ended up on me.

I shakily walked back to bed and sat in front of his jacket, passing my fingers along the fuzzy collar. Well, I guess there's nothing I can really do about it right now, seeing that it's three in the morning. With a tired sigh, I turned off my lamp and snuggled back into the covers, keeping the jacket next to me in case I got cold, and tried to go to sleep with a watchful eye.

A few days passed after the incident with Allen's jacket and I am still wondering around with it slung over my shoulders, thinking maybe I'd see him again and be able to give it back. Yet, today was no luck again. Night fell quickly and I retreated to my house, sitting in my living room to watch a movie marathon with a bag of popcorn and some Pepsi.

There's no way in hell I'm going back out there at night.

Right now, I'm watching House of Wax in my PJs. The movie started about half an hour ago and I've become enthralled with it, eating popcorn and mourning the death of Jared Padalecki's character. Just when I thought something good was going to happen, the movie skipped onto some commercial about toilet paper.

I groaned when the movie was switched off for about the millionth time so far and rolled my eyes as I leaned back into the sofa. I rubbed my arms as I watched the dull commercials go by, feeling fresh new goosebumps arise on my skin. The cold was really cranking down this year. At the thought, I turned my view to the chair on the other side of the room; Allen's jacket was neatly draped over it.

Would he mind if I wore it? I mean, it's pretty damn cold out and I'm freezing my butt off in here. I don't really feel like going over to get a blanket because, well, it always ends up being too much. I bit my lip in consideration and, after a short moment, I stood and padded over to the chair with his jacket.

When I got to it, I let my hand slide down one of the sleeves, feeling the smooth and luscious texture. It felt so warm under my fingertips. Sure, it's weird how it just ended up here, but, I can't really deny how warm it actually is. At the thought, I picked up the jacket and smiled a bit. "I don't think he'd mind if I just wore it for the day." I said aloud as I draped it over my shoulders, immediately feeling it warm my freezing shoulders.

"Not at all, dollface. That's why I left it for ya."

I screamed a bit when I heard his voice purr from behind me and I quickly turned around to see him now standing right before me, a smirk angling his lips while his sunglasses hid his bright crimson eyes. "H-How did you get in here?" I asked shakily in a panic, backing up and bumping against my chair.

He chuckled when I did and raised his glasses up to his head so he could look me in the eyes. "I have my ways." He replied simply. "Well, your ways are s-starting to freak me out." I commented. Again, he laughed at my comment and then looked me over, his smirk widening. "You know, babe, my jacket looks pretty damn hot on you." He commented with a wink.

I blinked when he said so and felt a blush start to shade my cheeks because of his comment. I hid my face behind my hair when I noticed. "A-Allen," I began shakily. "How did you get into my room the other night?" I asked quietly. A soft and husky chuckle proceeded my question. "Like I said, I have my ways." He replied and then, I felt a hand under my chin.

He brought my face up to look into his perfectly crimson red eyes and he smiled softly at me. "You seemed cold so I left ya my jacket. Did it do ya any good, doll?" I pouted a bit when he asked and nodded, blushing a little more because of the way he held my chin gently in his hand and the way his eyes looked.

They're such a strange color, but so alluring.

His smile widened when I did and he got a little closer to me, keeping his hand under my chin. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly. "You know, about yesterday." I grimaced when he said so and took in a shaky breath as I brought his jacket tighter around me. "I'm…okay." I muttered just above a whisper. He growled when I said so and took his hand away from my chin.

"You and I both know that's bullshit."

I opened my eyes when he said so to see him looking away with a dark glare. "Those damn bastards. I should have bashed their fucking heads in." He growled darkly, venom practically dripping from his words. "W-Why do you care so much?" I asked lowly before I could stop myself, letting my thoughts slip from my tongue.

He looked back at me with an eyebrow raised. "What?" I took in a deep breath and looked up at him, feeling myself start to shake again. "I said, why do you care so much?" He furrowed his brow when I asked and got up close to me, close enough to make our noses touch. I sort of freaked out a bit when he did and backed up again, making myself fall onto my chair.

He set his hands down on both of the armrests of the chair before I could get back up and leaned in close to me again, his bright eyes burrowing into my own. "Because," He whispered. "I've had my eye on you for quite some time now, Amber, and I won't just let a bunch of idiots come and try anything with you." He told me firmly.

I blinked when he said so and gulped. "You've had your e-eye on me?" I repeated shakily, unable to take my eyes away from his. He nodded, the smirk slowly starting to take hold of his lips again. "You bet I have, babe." He purred and let his hand rest against my cheek. "You've captured my attention and," He licked his lips.

"I plan to make you mine."

I grew wide eyed when he said so and shook my head. "P-Please don't touch me." I whimpered shakily and shut my eyes tight. "P-Please don't…d-don't make me go through that again." I repeated and bit my lip, feeling tears starting to border my eyes. It was silent between us for a while after I had said that before I felt him draw his hand back.

For a minute, I thought maybe he had walked away, but I was too afraid to open my eyes and see what I'd find before me. Just then, I felt two strong arms snake under me and lift me from the chair. My eyes snapped open when I felt that and I yelped, quickly wrapping my arms around my chest again.

But when I looked up at him, all I saw was a soft look in his eyes.

"It's okay, Amber," He told me gently as he walked over to my couch with me in his arms. "I would never do something like that to you." I blinked when he said so and jumped a bit when he sat down and set me on his laps, his arms now snaked cozily around my waist. Why am I sitting like this with a complete stranger?

More importantly, why don't I want to pull away?

"Babe, I may be blunt, but I'm not going to try to fuck ya in an alley or anything." I flinched at the choice of his words. "Do you have to say it like that?" I asked with a grimace. He chuckled and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I did say I was blunt." I couldn't help but smile a bit when he said so. "It's okay." I murmured. "S-So, ah, what are you doing in my house now?"

He smiled when I asked and hugged me tightly against him. I yelped when he did, feeling a bit strange, but still not wanting to pull away. Something about him makes me feel safe. "I wanted to come and see how you were holding up." He replied as he let one of his hands trail up my arm and start to stroke my hair.

I nodded when he said so and twiddled with my fingers, curled up on his lap and inside his jacket. "I'm afraid." I murmured lowly. "I'm afraid to go outside, I'm terrified I might see them again, and I'm disgusted because of what they did." When I said that, he pulled me away from his chest and looked at me with a furrowed brow again.

"Amber?" I ignored him and shook my head, looking down at my fingers as I felt tears begin to sting my eyes again. He's practically a stranger, but like I said, I feel _safe_ with him. Maybe he'll understand how I feel and help me. "I couldn't sleep the other night because I kept having a dream of it happening over and over again, but this time," I felt a tear drip down my chin.

"You weren't there to save me."

I bit my lip when I said so and slightly clawed into his jacket, pulling it even tighter around me. It smelled like him; a combination of some sort of cologne and hair gel. "I feel those hands crawling over my skin and pulling at me." I looked up at him with my blurry vision. "I'm not okay." I whispered as I shook my head. "I'm really _not_ okay."

He sighed softly when I said so and passed his hand through his hair, ruffling it when he did. "Damn. I'm sorry, doll. I really hate to see you so shaken by this." He commented and caught me by surprise by wrapping his arms around me again but hugging me even tighter than before, pulling me snuggly against his chest. "If I see them again, I'll kill them." He hissed as he laid his chin gently over my head.

I stayed there in his grip, wide eyed and shocked by how protective he was of me. Has he really been watching me so much to feel so strongly about me? I know this should weird me out, but strangely, it doesn't. I wiped away the tears that stained my cheeks at the thought and cautiously snuggled further into his chest.

"I promise I won't let anything else happen to you."

I nodded when he said so and buried my face against his chest, softly grabbing onto his white t-shirt as I did. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He told me lowly and tightened his hold on me. "I'm sorry." He kissed the top of my head. "I'm so sorry." He repeated.

I shook my head when he said so, not knowing what to say. It wasn't his fault, I know it wasn't, but I'm simply at a loss for words. He's being so protective of me; I just want to stay wrapped in his embrace. We stayed there for a while in silence after that. He refused to let me go and I didn't complain. I couldn't find a reason to. After some time, my eyelids began to droop over my tired eyes.

"I think it's about time you went to bed." He told me softly and stood from the couch, carrying me in his arms as he nestled me comfortably against his chest. His soft footsteps resounded in my hallway as he walked to my room without missing a beat. It was almost like he had the interior of my house memorized.

When we made it to my room, he walked over to my bed and laid me down in it gently, bringing my covers up to my shoulders when he did. "Do you…want your jacket back?" I mumbled tiredly, barely being able to keep my eyes open for him. He smiled and shook his head. "Nah, you keep it. I have a bunch at home." A smirk seemed to angle his lips when he said so.

"Plus, like I said, it looks pretty hot on you."

I smiled tiredly when he said so and nodded. "Thank you…" I told him and yawned, turning my head to the side so my cheek rested against the pillow. "Well, goodnight, dollface." He told me softly and began to walk away. Before he could, however, I grabbed his wrist, stopping him before he could go.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Will I ever see you again?"

He smirked when I asked and came back to my bedside.

"You can bet on that."

With that said, I felt a pair of lips press against my own, a smirk forming on his. Again, I had the strange feeling that I _should_ push him away, that I _should_ tell him to stop, but I didn't _want_ to. It felt right, to let him kiss me like that. I kissed him back tiredly and gently before he pulled away and chuckled, smirking down at me playfully.

"Goodnight, doll. See ya on the flipside." He told me once he pulled away and stroked a lock of my stray hair behind my ear. Then, he began to walk out of my room and I drifted off into a sweet slumber, wrapped in his scent and embraced by the ghost of his presence.

More days passed after that confrontation with Allen and, in more than one occasion, he has somehow wound up inside my house again. The more he shows up in my house, however, the less freaked out I become by his sudden appearances. In fact, to be completely honest, I've found myself to actually quite like it when he just pops in unannounced.

It shows me he actually wants to come and see me.

Slowly with Allen's help, I'm starting to feel a little better about what happened. He's helping me forget about it and helping me laugh and smile. He always seems to turn up in just the right moments, the moments when I start to remember and feel like crying again. Then, he comes and holds me against him, enveloping me in his scent while he coos sweet nothings to me.

Each time he comes by and we spend a little more time together, even if it's just a couple of minutes, I feel like I'm getting closer to him. Should this be weird? Should it be wrong to be feeling like this about someone who can come into my house whenever they want and actually have quite violent tendencies?

If so, why does it feel so _right_?

I pouted at the thought as I looked down at my chicken noodle soup, absentmindedly swirling my spoon in the bowl. God, he has my mind caught up in a whirlwind of emotions. I don't know what I should be feeling about him, but I know I'm feeling something, and hell, it feels pretty damn great.

At the thought, the doorbell rung, bringing me back to my own reality. I smiled and dropped my spoon, leaving behind the soup that I had lost interest in. I grinned widely when I opened the door, my smile literally stretching on from ear-to-ear. Before me was my very good friend Feliciano!

"Ve~! Ciao, Amber! How are you?" He greeted me as merrily as ever. "I'm great, Feli! What brings you here?" I said in return, laughing as he hugged me tightly against him and began to twirl me around as he usually did whenever we saw each other. Feliciano and I have been close friends ever since I can remember, so I always get happy when he pays me a little visit.

"I came to ask you if you'd like to spend the day with me! Germany and Japan are busy today practicing some war strategies and so I decided to come see you!" I nodded happily when he put me down. "Of course I'd like to spend the day with you, Feli! Just give me a moment to clean up real quick so we can go." I told him before I quickly ran back inside, cleaned up my half eaten soup, and ran back out with the bright grin still on my face.

"So, where to?" I asked once I locked the door to my house and we began to walk down my steps. "Today is the last day the fair is going to be open, so, let's go there!" He replied and before I could even give in my two cents, he grabbed my wrist and started to run in the direction of our county fair. I giggled and laughed as he did, but something was bugging me in the back of my mind.

Should I really be out late today?

I know how days with Feli turn out to be; we go to spend the entire day together, have tons of fun, get into trouble, and end up back home a while after midnight. I gulped at the thought as he dragged me along the snowy streets and bit my lip, unsure of what to do. "We're going to have so much fun, Amber! I heard the fair has new rides this year! Maybe we can even win a couple of bears for us!"

I couldn't help but smile when he said so and nodded, trying to catch up with him now to match with his footsteps. "Sure thing, Feli. I could win one for you and you could win one for me!" I commented in return, making up my mind on what to do. He cheered happily when I said so and sped up a bit, excitement clear as day on his innocent face.

One night of fun couldn't hurt.

In the end, the day turned out to be absolutely perfection! Feli and I rode on every ride we could find! We were even able to win two teddy bears for the both of us! We ate so much after we finished with the rides, it's not even funny. It's a little past one in the morning now and Feli and I are walking back home. He knows about what happened to me, so, he insisted on walking me home.

To be honest, I don't regret this night. Sure, it's late as hell and I'm out at night. Sure, I'm shaking a bit and it doesn't have to do anything with the snow and the cold breeze, but I'm okay. I actually feel really happy right now. Feli and I really did have a lovely time and we couldn't stop laughing even as we made it up to my doorstep, our teddy bears clutched securely in our arms.

"Ve~! The fair was benisimo this year!" Feli commented happily once we made it to my door. "I know, right? Thanks again for taking me with you, Feli! I really appreciate it." I thanked him with a happy grin. He smiled brightly when I said so and hugged me tightly. "No problem! I always have so much fun with you!" I giggled when he said so and hugged him back.

"I always have a lot of fun with you too, Feli! We should hang out again soon." I said in return once we let each other go. He nodded vigorously. "Si! Si! We have to!" He agreed excitedly. I giggled again because of his frantic excitement. "Talk to you soon! Goodnight!" I told him happily once I unlocked my door and he began to walk away, waving at me as he did. "Hasta la pasta!" And with that, he was off on his merry way.

I walked into my home with a smile on my face, still giggling as I locked my door behind me and bumped my way clumsily to the light switch. With a rather painful stub of my toe and a curse slipping from my lips, I found the couch. I dropped my bears on it and walked to the back of the couch, feeling my way to the opposite side of the room.

However, before I could get to the switch, the lights flickered on.

I blinked because of the sudden flooding of light and then smiled widely when I saw Allen by the light switch, his sunglasses slightly falling off of the bride of his nose. "Allen! What are you doing here?" I asked happily as I walked up to him. He didn't respond to me, instead, he took off his glasses and looked straight at me.

There was anger reflected in his crimson eyes.

I stopped on my way to him and looked at him curiously, bringing my hands back to me so I could fiddle with my fingers, a habit I picked up whenever I get nervous. "Where have you been?" He asked lowly, clearly trying to maintain a steady voice. "I was out. I went to the fair today." I replied a bit meekly, feeling a small shiver glide through my skin because of his tone.

"On your own? Look at the time, Amber!" He snapped at me suddenly, stepping forth and gesturing to the clock on my wall. It was a quarter past one. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He growled, taking yet another step towards me. I gulped when he did and shook my head, taking a step back.

"I-I wasn't on my own! I was with someone else!" I told him, hoping maybe this could be a good excuse to make him stop his growling. He raised an eyebrow when I said so and crossed his arms over his broad chest, his dark red hair brushing against his forehead slightly. "Oh? With who?" He asked in a sharp tone.

"I was with Feliciano. He came over in the afternoon and asked me to go with him." I explained. He furrowed his brow when I said so and I thought that maybe it was because he didn't believe me. "We spent the whole day at the fair and he walked me home afterwards. We just wanted to spend some time together so~" I was saying but he interrupted me with a booming growl.

"What? You were with him all day?" He asked pointedly, narrowing his eyes at me as he took a couple of steps closer to me. I shrunk under his gaze. "W-Well, of course. He's my best friend." I replied sheepishly. "Bullshit!" He yelled angrily and got closer again. I flinched because of the sound of his voice and kept stepping back until I eventually bumped into my wall.

I was cornered.

"A-Al, why are you so angry?" I asked shakily, looking up into his crimson eyes. "Why the fuck do you think I'm angry?" He growled and got closer to me, grabbing my wrists and pinning them on either side of my head as he got close enough to feel his breath over my nose. I turned my head to the side and whimpered when he did, feeling his breath warming over my cold cheek now instead.

"I'm damn angry because you left until freaking _one in the morning_ with God knows who without so much as saying a word about it." He growled lowly into my ear, tightening his hold on my wrists. "A-Al, I'm fine! N-Nothing happened! You don't have to worry about me all the time!" I told him, wriggling in his grip when I did. He shook his head when I said so and his hold on my hands softened a bit.

"That's just it, Amber." He began after a short time of silence between the two of us. "I do worry. I was worried out of my damn mind." He whispered, his large and built frame losing a bit of the tension he had as he pressed his forehead against the side of my own. "I thought something might have happened to you. I thought maybe you were caught by those guys again from the other night." He shook his head when he said so.

"I just wanted you to be safe."

I stayed there in his grasp, wide eyed, staring off into the distance of my room in shock. Where is this coming from? Why did he just have that little mood swing? My heart pounded vigorously in my chest which was now pressed against his own. I bet he can probably feel my heart beating right about now.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He said softly, slowly letting his hands slide down my arms until they fell upon my hips and snaked around me, bringing me up tighter against him. I shook my head when he said so and peered back up at him to see him keeping his eyes shut tight. "I was just scared." He whispered. I shook my head again when he said so and let my arms wrap around his torso.

"It's okay." I told him softly as well, pressing my cheek against his chest. "You were just worried. There's no need to apologize." He growled when I said so and tightened his hold on me. "Yes there is." He countered and pulled me away from him just a bit so we could look each other in the eyes. "I sometimes get like that, ya know, a little violent." He looked away from me when he said so. "I don't mean to be; I just sort of lose control sometimes."

I shook my head again when he said so and gently placed my hands on his cheeks, bringing his gaze back down to my own. A lot of people might think I'm crazy for doing this and not running off to call the cops, but, like I've said before, it feels right to me. Even though he had a little outburst of his own, I still feel safe with him.

He looked down at me with sadness plaguing those crimson eyes of his, a look I haven't seen in him until now. "Allen, don't beat yourself up over this. I know your heart was in the right place." I gave him a lopsided smile. "You just gotta work on how to express yourself." He smiled a bit at me when I said so.

"How do I do that?" He asked softly, the smile widening a bit. I shrugged and widened my own smile as well. "Do what you feel." I told him, a blush creeping its way upon my cheeks because of the way he was looking at me. He shifted a bit when I said so and cleared his throat.

"So, ah, I just do what I feel like doing? Is that it?" He asked curiously, his brow furrowed slightly again. I giggled a bit and smiled as I nodded my response. "That's what I always do. It's a lot better to let things flow and do what you feel instead of keeping things inside." I widened my smile. "Maybe you could~"

He interrupted me midsentence by crashing his lips onto my own.

I grew wide eyed when he did and blinked, now staring into his own wide crimson eyes. We both stared at each other for a moment, our lips pressed against each other in a soft greeting. Slowly, he tilted his head to the side and the look in his eyes softened as well. I followed him along in the movement and let my eyes close, sliding my hands up his arms so I could wrap my own around his neck.

When I did, he pulled me closer to him, his lips starting to sway with my own. I kissed him back rather shyly as my cheeks began to color. No doubt they were probably the same color as his eyes. I quickly melted into his kiss, an attraction I've had to him for a while getting stronger as we pressed against each other in the silence of the room.

He let one of his hands trail up to my hair and start to stroke it gently, keeping the other wrapped around me securely. I couldn't think straight because of the way he handled me. My mind fogged up as his kiss became deeper, my body practically becoming limp against his with bliss.

Yet, way too soon, we had to part from our embrace to take a breath of air. Never have I ever felt this way about someone before; especially about someone I only met a while ago. I know that doing this was wrong, I know that letting him have me like this when he is practically a killing machine is wrong, but I don't care.

It feels right to me, and that's all that matters.

"Is that better? Did I do it right?" He asked as he let the hand that was stroking my hair press against my back, holding me against him. I nodded with a deep blush, a shy smiling taking hold of my expression. "It was perfect." I practically purred out my response. He chuckled when I did and nuzzled my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist again as he did.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked, pulling away from me a bit to look at my waist. Tied around me was the bomber jacket he had given me on the night I met him. I blushed in embarrassment when he noticed, causing him to give me a wide and playful smirk. "I-I like having it around." I commented, untying it and draping it over my shoulders. "Makes me feel safe, almost like you're around too."

He surprised me by abruptly carrying me in his arms when I said so, making me yelp and wrap my arms tightly around his neck again. He laughed as I did and began to walk to my room. "Like I said, I'm always around! I've had my eye on ya for a while and guess what!" I smiled at him shyly once he kicked my door in and walked into my room, kicking it back to close it before he walked to my bed.

"W-What?"

He playfully tossed me into my bed and crawled in after me, pinning me under him with a mischievous grin.

"You're finally mine, dollface~!"

With that said, he pressed his lips against my own again except, this time, it was firm and sure. He knew what he was doing and he knew what he wanted. I wanted the same and so, without hesitation, I kissed him back firmly as well, letting my hands twirl his locks around my fingers.

We slept like that, in each other's arms, exploring each other and refusing to let go. I didn't want him to go tonight, but, even if I did, it didn't seem like he was about to leave anyways. I smiled at the thought and got a little closer to him.

Yeah, some people may think I'm nuts for being with him like this and letting him into my life, but you know what I say? Let them think what they want to think.

If being with him is crazy, then I've gone completely insane.

**Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Well, there was my first ever 2P! story! I hope you guys liked it!~**

**If ya'll have any requests, feel free to tell me so in the comments or by shooting me a message~**

**Hasta la pasta~!**


End file.
